WATCH OUT!
by Jennifer Hack
Summary: AU. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Melin form a punk group. Bad for Preppie Li Sayoran... Wrote this ages ago. I only kept it up because it got so many reviews...
1. Pennyloafers and All

**(WATCH OUT!)**

* * *

AN: This is an Idea I got…. Sakura, Melin and Tomoyo have their own punk group; they do a lot of weird stuff…. Joining the boys' football team… beating up Sayoran… **MUHAHAHAHA!** Oh, Melin isn't related to Sayoran… She doesn't even know who Sayoran IS (I did that because, oh! You'll see!)

(New-er) AN: I went through am currently in the process of editing this fic. I basically wrote it like years ago when I sucked at life and the state it's in just makes me sad.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS! I DO NOT WANT TO BE SUED!

* * *

(Chapter One: Pennyloafers and All.)

It started when Sakura, Melin, and Tomoyo were loitering (Hanging around) around the local deli.

Melin had just had her pigtails dyed pink, and wearing her favorite matching pink t-shirt, black miniskirt and knee-high boots. Tomoyo was dressed in loose, baggy clothing. With about six earrings on her left ear. Sakura was wearing a pair or baggy army pants, boots, and a green t – shirt, wearing finger less gloves and playing around with a pair of brass knuckles.

Tomoyo and Melin were talking about that car theft Sakura's older brother had gotten away with last week, while Sakura was too busy thinking about this rich, asshole new kid that had shown up at school earlier that day.

(FLASHBACK!)

"We have a new exchange student with us today… let's welcome Li Sayoran!" Miss. McKenzie announced.

" Hi Li!" Sakura said. "Welcome to Tomoeda!" She was at least making an effort, which was very unlike her. Usually, she would just steal the wallet and run.

" Watch it punk… better make sure your nose ring is on right."

" Hey! I DO NOT have a nose ring!" Sakura said, feeling deeply offended. She had just dyed her hair blue that morning, but having blue hair and having a nose ring were two completely different things.

" Oh, I'm sorry… did you have your bellybutton pierced too?" Li snickered. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and literally lunged at the boy. Tomoyo and Melin had to leap over desks and chairs and frightened classmates to hold her back.

"Shut the Fuck up rich boy!" Sakura sneered. Of course she got detention for the rest of the week for saying the 'bad word'.

(End Flashback)

" Yo! Sakura! He comes that cute ass rich boy!" Melin jerked her thumb in the other direction. Li was wearing a ' Fashionable' blue blazer, with twill pants, and pennyloafers – the kind people hid bombs in. He was walking arm in arm with Rika, who was smiling, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Nice Jacket!" Sakura walked toward him, tightening her fist around her brass knuckles, just in case. Melin and Tomoyo exchanged glances and followed Sakura.

"Sakura. Leave him alone!" Tomoyo said.

"That's right! He's a weak jackass!" Melin yelled. Li was insulted. YEARS of training, in martial arts… only to be insulted by some pink – haired PUNK! He lunged at Melin, but something hard hit him in the mouth, and he fell backwards.

Rika smiled and murmured a polite greeting at Sakura, and then ran away, clearly frightened for her own well being.

Li saw Sakura's shadow looming over him. A pair of brass knuckles landed with a clang next to him. He reached up. His mouth was bleeding.

"Man I wanted to do that all day!" Sakura smiled.

"Ummmm…. Sakura, he doesn't look too good…." Melin said, crouching down next to him.

"Ok. Fine… who's calling the ambulance this time?" Sakura turned around.

"You're up." Tomoyo held out the receiver for the payphone.

"Aww Damn!" Sakura picked up her brass knuckles, and jammed a quarter into the phone. She stared at the fallen boy. For some bizarre reason, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him, pennyloafers and all.


	2. Football Season

WATCH OUT

**(WATCH OUT!)**

(A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic. Which means I don't actually own Cardcaptor Sakura)

* * *

(Chapter Two: Football Season Begins Now!)

It was after school.

Sakura walked by the football team registration form. She was wearing her favorite t-shirt, one that said 'I am not prejudiced, I hate Everyone Equally' in big, bright lettering.

She had always wanted to play tackle football, not the flag football that the other girls played. She picked up the pen, even though the form clearly stated _boys _football team. She saw 'Sayoran Li' signed up at the top in fancy pen ink. _That's It, I'm signing..._ Sakura thought, quickly scrawling out her name in crabbed, spiky letters.

" Hey!" Melin waved. She ran up. " Whazzzzzzup!" She said in a raspy tone. It was an Inside joke.

"I just signed up for tackle football."

"What!? It's football season! Give me that!" Melin grabbed the pen, and signed her name enthusiastically under Sakura's. "Oh, you know that Li guy you clonked yesterday? " Melin asked.

Sakura couldn't help smirking as she nodded.

"Well, one of his stitches popped in math." She said, a maniacal grin spread wide over her face. Today, her hair was dyed blue and streaked with white.

Tomoyo ran up. "Are you guys plotting without me AGIAN!?" She joked with a mock tone of contempt.

"We were jus' signing up for football..." Melin explained. Tomoyo snatched the pen, and scribbled her own name under Meiln's.

"Sexist pigs! Girls CAN play football!" Tomoyo muttered, scribbling so furiously her earrings shook and clattered against each other.

" Don't Spaz." Sakura placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What are _you _three doing here?" Li Sayoran said from behind them. Sakura clenched her fists.

"This ain't none of your business rich boy." Tomoyo said.

"Is there a problem with your left ear? Oh, my bad, you did that on purpose. " Li said, and laughed at his own joke.

" COUGH That must be some pretty big bug that crawled up your ass. COUGH " Sakura commented quite loudly.

"He's not supposed to hear you when you do that." Melin hissed at Sakura.

"Oops."

"Come again?" Li asked in that usual snippy tone of his.

"Ever since you've been here you been giving me shit. I said you must have some pretty big bug up your ass. " Sakura threw her arms up in the air.

" Ohhh! That does it!" Li threw down his books, and stomped his foot.

" Are you supposed to be threatening? Careful, you might damage you penny - loafers. " Melin said.

" Okay! Let's go Kinomoto! You an' Me!" Li challenged.

" That didn't sound quite right..." Tomoyo commented. Li turned his head to snarl at Tomoyo, and suddenly received an excruciating pain his stomach. He doubled over.

" Dude, You have to stop pissing me off." Sakua kneeled down next to her fallen foe.


	3. The Chinese Gaki

**(WATCH OUT!)**

(Chapter 3: The Chinese Gaki)

* * *

It was Thursday. Sakura went home to get her football duffel bag. One the way back she bumped into what can only be described as her least favorite person - Li Sayoran.

"What are _you _doing here?" Li demanded.

"I live here." Sakura stepped back. _Frikin' Chinese Gaki_. She added to herself.

" Well, If you would excuse me, I have to be somewhere." Li walked away. Sakura followed him, not intentionally; they were both going to the school for football practice. Li eventually noticed and turned around.

" Why are you following me?"

" I'm not. " Sakura turned to the left. _Guess I'm takin' the long way..._ She said to herself and started running.

Sakura somehow ended up getting there before Li. She met Melin and Tomoyo in the girl's locker room, who already had their jerseys and helmets on.

" Hurry Up!" Melin hissed.

By the time the girls were finished, the boys were already warming up. Sensei Terrada, Or in this case Coach Terrada, came out on the field.

" Okay boys! Two laps! around the field!" He said, clapping his hands. Sakura groaned, and started running.

After push - ups, sit-ups, and stretches the team got a brief little pep - talk, and Coach Terrada said that a list of people who made the cut would be posted in the boys' locker room on Monday.

After practice, Sakura put on her traditional grunge wear, and put all of her earrings back in, and then left with Tomoyo and Melin, taking a detour through the park.

Of course a seemingly perfect afternoon had to be ruined by his Royal Highness. Li Sayoran.

" Didn't you read the sign? It says no pets allowed." He said.

" You need some better conversation - starters." Melin commented.

" Shut up Blondie." Li snapped. Melin's hair color of the day was a pale yellow.

" Don't you have 'Better things to do' ?" Sakura asked, balling her hand into a fist.

" If you hurt me in any way again I will sue." Sayoran threatened.

" _What_ is your _problem_?!" Tomoyo asked. Sayoran gave her an icy glare.

" You are." He replied coldly.

" Than what the hell are you talking to us for!" Melin snapped.

" I was just saying that social barbarians aren't allowed here."

" Hey dumbass, It's a _public _park!" Melin yelled. She turned to Sakura. " Can I..."

" Knock yourself out." Sakura replied. The next thing Sayoran knew was that he had been punched by 'Blondie' and fell down.

Melin felt a surge of triumph. " Okay, Let's go." Sakura grabbed Melin's shirtsleeve.

" Wait a second." Melin walked back to Li, and kneeled down next to him, very close to his ear. "AND I AM NOT A BLONDIE!" She yelled.

" Melin, we seriously have to go." Tomoyo said, hearing sirens off in the distance.

" Okay fine." She got up. Then she kicked him.

(Friday)

Tomoyo was on her way to school, the sound of rock metal blaring through her headphones.

She wasn't watching where she was going, because she bumped into someone.

" Oh, sorry!" She reached around to pick up her books.

" No, I wasn't watching where I was going..." The unfortunate boy knelt down to help her pick up the books she had dropped. They stood up.

This boy had black hair and glasses. He also had a lot of earrings on his right ear. The boy handed Tomoyo the books.

" Thanks..." She said.

" My name's Eroli, I'm the exchange student from England." he said.

" Hi. I'm Tomoyo Daijoui." She said.

" Oh, maybe you could help me, I'm looking for Tomodea middle school..."

" Yeah, over here..." Tomoyo grabbed his hand. They made it to school before the bell rang, but only barley.

(Pan to)

" Oh crap! I'm late!" Sakura ran to school while eating breakfast, which wasn't a very good idea. The French toast she had been cramming into her mouth had impaired her vision, so she didn't see the pothole clearly right in the middle of the sidewalk, and tripped.

She got up almost instantly, and inspected herself for any signs of injury. Her arm was all scratched and even bloody in some places.

"Cool! Now I have an excuse!" Sakura walked the rest of the way to school at a leisurely pace, grinning widely.

"Is there a reason you are late Miss Kinomoto?" Sensei Terrada asked as Sakura walked in.

"Oh... I uhh... had an accident." She held on to her arm.

"Well, that's the fifth accident in the past two weeks."

"Wha? That was Melin!" Sakura protested.

"I suggest you go to the office and get a pass." Sensei Terrada said.

"Well, If it is a suggestion, does that mean I don't have to go?"

"Let me rephrase that. Go to the office and get a pass."

"Can I just know what my test score was before I go? "

"58. Now go!"

"But I studied for that!" Sakura protested. By 'studied' she meant 'stole the answer key out of the teacher's lounge'.

"I don't know what happened, but if you don't leave I will take off ten more points."

"Fine!" Sakura stomped out of the room. Li Sayoran was laughing.

After school, Sakura and Melin went to Sakura's house. Tomoyo went to the park. There he was that boy she had bumped into on the way to school. Funny. That Li kid was talking to him. She got a little closer.

" Euro Trash!" Li said.

" What is your problem?" Eroli asked. Tomoyo stepped in. She narrowed her eyes at Li. He stepped back.

" I have an appointment." Li said. He stiffened and walked away.

" Frikin' Chinese Gaki." Tomoyo grumbled.

" That kid is pissing me off." Eroli said.

" He's been pissing a lot of people off." Tomoyo commented.

"Are you hungry?" Eroli asked.

"Starving!" She smiled.

(Saturday)

It was Saturday morning. Sakura got up, and went downstairs. Her brother Toyua was already up, clad in a whoopass t-shirt with the tattooed sleeves on both his arms clearly showing.

" Hey Kajiu." He said. Sakura glared at him.

" Very funny." She pulled out a box of ceral. It was almost empty. She poured the remaining contents into her mouth, and went back upstairs.

" I'll get it." Toyua stomped in. He flung open the door. He almost started laughing on the spot. It was a boy, about Sakura's age, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue blazer with a _tie _and light brown pants, and leather shoes, with a shiny penny in each of them.

Toyua actually started laughing.

" I'm sorry Kid, What are you here for?" He asked.

" Some of your mail was put in my mailbox, I live across the street." The kid explained. Sakura popped out from behind Toyua.

" YOU!" They yelled at the same time.

" Right, Thanks kid." Toyua grabbed the mail and slammed the door hastily, almost expecting some sort of violent reaction from his sister. "Who was that?"

" _He _is that Chinese Gaki I told you about." Sakura rolled her eyes. Toyua shrugged his shoulders and lit a cigarette.


	4. The P.A, the D.j and... whatever

WATCH OUT

WATCH OUT!

Chapter 4

__________________________________________________________________________________

Koyoko Mei

__________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors ( and i don't want to own 'Cardcaptors') 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Note: In this chapter, Melin and Sakura get into a lot of trouble.....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tomoyo was at home by herself. This wasn't really new, beacause her Mother would go out with her friends, and her father would go to work. Her mother used to take Tomoyo with her, but now she was sort of embarrased to take her out in public. 

She went downstiars, and turned on the TV, when the phone rang. 

" Hello?" She answered.

" Hi, Is Tomoyo there?"

" I'm Tomoyo, who is this?" 

" Oh, Hi, It's Eroli." 

" Who gave you this number?" Tomoyo asked. 

" She had pink hair... well, It was blue today... "

" Melin?" 

" I think that was her name. " Eroli said. " I was wondering, If your'e not busy..." He Paused. " Would you like to go see a movie or something?" 

" Umm... Okay..." 

" So where should I meet you?" He asked. 

" How about in the park?" 

" Okay, see you there." Eroli said. They hung up. 

Tomoyo grabbed a piece of paper, and left a note. Not that her mother would read the note. She would pretend she didn't see it, and get mad anyway. She grabbed a jacket, even though it was warm out, and left. 

Melin was even more bored than usual. She had dyed her hair orange, and even watched her _fathers'_ soap operas. She then went into the kitchen, and ate two full pickle jars, a loaf of bread, a package of cheese, and a box of ceral. Melin decided to go to the park. 

" Bye dad! I'm going to the park!" Melin said. 

" What!"

" I'm going to the park." 

" What!"

" I'M GOING TO THE PARK! BE BACK LATER!" Melin yelled, and left. 

Sakura was so bored, she cleaned her room, folded her clothes, and cleaned the CD rack. She decided to go to the park. 

" Toyua! when dad gets back, tell him I went to the park!"

" Okay, bye Kajiu!" Toyua said. Sakura frowned, and left. 

Tomoyo was sitting on the bench, wating for Eroli. She noticed Melin walking over. 

" Hi Tomoyo." Melin sat down next to her. Tomoyo mumlbed something, but stopped, when she saw Sakura. 

" What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Melin shrugged her shoulders, and since there wasn't any room on the bench, Sakura sat down on the metal arm. 

" Hi Eroli!" Tomoyo got up when she saw the black haired boy, causing Sakura to fall down. Melin giggled. 

Sakura groaned. Tomoyo went off with Eroli. 

Melin started picking at the fringe of her jeans. " There is seriously something wrong with that Li kid." 

" I know, what's his problem?" Sakura asked. And guess who would happen to show up other than Li Sayoran. 

" Well, Speak of the devil..." Li said, trying to hide his playboy magizine behind his back. 

" Don't speak of me in my presence." Sakura glared at him. 

" What the hell are you doing here?" Melin groaned. 

" Umm... I'm hiding from... _her_." Li looked around. Sakura wrinkled her nose. 

" Who?" 

" My Sis-" He was cut off by his teenage sister, driving by in a BMW convertible. 

" HEY SAYORAN!!" His sister yelled. 

" How is your sister so bad?" Sakura sked getting up. 

" You have no Idea." Li bowed his head in shame.

" Hi Sayoran!" a teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes said, while giving a large toothy smile. She had braces. 

" Hi." Sayoran said in an incredibly embarrsed tone. He was led away by a babbling sister. 

" Isn't there that Pep rally today?" Melin asked. 

" Oh! Did you get the baloons?" Sakura asked.

" yeah, This time I got nine, three for each of us, If miss. Tomoyo cares to join us." Melin sighed. Sakura glanced over at Tomoyo, except she wasn't there anymore. 

" Oh well. Lets go." Sakura got up. 

Melin and Sakura arrived at the school with nine water - baloons. The cheerleaders were having a pep rally. The two girls climbed up into one of the cherry blossom trees. Melin was carrying a plastic grocery bag. 

" You throw the first one." Melin said. 

" Okay." Sakura grabbed a green baloon, and threw it. The baloon found it's way to Chiariu's feet. She screamed as the white contents of the baloon splattered over her skirt. 

" Melin, that doesn't look like water." Sakura commented. 

" What kind of Cheapskate do you think I am? This is genuine bird shit." Melin said proudly. 

Sensei Terrada got up. The baloon came from that tree...

" Damn! He's comming!" Sakura grabbed another one. They managed to throw five more quickly, Leaving three left, before they jumped out of the tree, and ran for it. 

" Get back here!" Sensei Terrada demanded. 

" Shit...." Melin said. They reached a fence. They turned back to find Sensei Terrada getting closer. Fence. Teacher. Fence....

" I'm climbing it." Sakura grabbed the wiring with her fingers. Melin frantically tried to climb over. 

" You girls are in a whole lot of trouble." Sensei Terrada grabbed Melin's leg. 

" Damn!" Sakura said. 

" Your'e parents will be notified, and you will have after school detention for two weeks. In school suspension all next week, and you will have a special assinment. 

" THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING, THE MOST VULGAR, IMMATURE COURSE OF ACTION EVER DISPLAYED IN THIS SCHOOL!!!" Principal Naoko yelled. Melin and Sakura sat in chiars staring straight forward. " If I were you i would consider myself lucky I wasn't expelled!" She yelled. 

" I know I'm not that Lucky." Sakura grumbled. 

" What's that Kinomoto!?" Naoko yelled. 

" Nothing." 

" That's what I thought." Naoko glared at the criminal in question.

" This doesn't stink, IT SUCKS!!!" Melin exploded. 

" If I see one more piece of paper..." Sakura groaned. They were both dressed in jeans, sneakers, and white t - shirts. 

" Commuinity Service sucks ass." Melin grumbled. 

" Why! why does _Our _school have such strict ' Disiplinary action' " Sakura complained. 

" I feel so sorry for you guys." A voice behind them said. 

" Oh, hi Tomoyo." Melin attempted to sound plesant. 

" Whatever you guys did, I hope it was worth it." Eroli came out from behind Tomoyo.

" We pelted the cheerleading squad with water - baloons filled with Bird Shit." Sakura informed him. 

" In my old school I used to that too!" Eroli looked up dreamily. " I used cow piss though." 

" How did you get cow piss?!" Tomoyo asked. 

" My uncle had a cow... he was kind of obsessed with them. He had his whole house painted cow spots......" Eroli explained. 

" Bird poo, huh?" Sayoran walked up to them. 

" You do realize that you are drastically outnumbered." Tomoyo snapped. 

" And it's bird _shit _goody - goody." Melin groaned. 

" THE LAST PIECE OF PAPER!" Sakura yelled triumphantly as she stuffed the paper in her bag. Li cocked his head. " Anyway, what are you doing here!" Sakura demanded. 

" I was talking to missy ORANGE over here." Li gestured to Melin. 

" You know, Orange is a perfectly good color." Melin glared at him, offended that her new hair color would be insluted. 

" Anyway, Sakura..." Li turned back to Sakura.

" Will you shut up, and just GO AWAY!!" Tomoyo said. 

" Bitch." Sayoran said. 

" He said a bad word!" Melin clapped her hands. "He can be taught!" Tomoyo took out a spray bottle, and sprayed Sayoran in the face with it. 

" AAAAHHH! IT'S PEPPER SPRAY!!!" The boy clutched his face in pain.

" Tomoyo, I thought pepper spray was Illegal if you were under 18 or something." Sakura said, not lifting her gaze from the screaming boy. 

" It is." Eroli said. 

" It's hairspray." Tomoyo explained.

" HAIRSPRAY!?" Melin, Sakura, amnd Li shriked at the same time. 

" Yeah, Carrying pepper spray in your'e under like 18 or something is illeagal, besides hairspray works better." Tomoyo said proudly. 

" Can we go?, If this little Bitch here keeps screaming, I'm going to pop an Eardrum." Eroli said. 

"Okay lets go." Melin agreed. 

NEXT WEEK:

"Okay, class, being as It's April were going to have a Spring Dance this Saturday. We need a planning comitte and A D.j." Mr. Terrada said at the brginning of class. 

Chiariu, Rika, Naoko, and three other girls: Kiebo, Tila, and Katoshi volunteered for the planning committe. Li and his 'friend' Jameston got D.j. Melin and Sakura wanted it, but they had a plan however....

"Okay, got the disc." Sakura pulled out a Cd case, while talking on the phone with Melin. 

"Good, It _is _working, right?" 

"I hope so."

"SAKURA!!!!"

"Okay! okay! It works! I tried it!" Sakura said quickly. 

" Alright. We need to be there an hour earlier to rigg the PA system. "

"I gould do it in thirty minuites..." Sakura protested. 

"This is going to be soooo cool!" Melin said. 

"Now, I was thinking we could maybey do some what;s it-called? The Beetles...." Li was talking to Jameston on the phone. 

"Yeah, and maybey some songs from Brittney Spears. She seems to be popular."

"Naahhh. We should go with waltzes, stuff people can dance to...."

ON SATURDAY:

Sakura was wearing overalls, and a black shirt, gloves, with her boots on. She had a blue bandanna over her hair. 

The girl was holding a pair of plyers, and looking couriously into the power box. Sakura was in the basement of Tomodea middle school, rigging the PA system. 

Finally she snipped one of the copper wires, and added in a new one. She quietly headed upstiars, into the main office, where the PA controls were.

she carefully unplugged one of the wires, and added an extension, then plugging in the Cd discman, with the Disc inside. 

"To the Speakers." She grumbled,. and went into the school's gymnasium, where the dance was being held. 

Melin and Sakura made sure they were 'Fashionably Late'. Tomoyo said she would be there a little later. Sakura was wearing what she had on before. Melin was wearing a black skirt, pink shirt, with black boots. Her hair was Dyed pink agian. 

Li had been fumbling with the Equiptment, when he found the switch, and turned the speakers on. Jameston was taking care of the rest. 

There was a horrible screeching sound. And then the PA system blared:

_Oh My God. Becky look at her butt. It is so big. _

she looks like one of thoes rap guy's girlfriends. But you know, who understands thoes rap guys. 

They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostute. Kay? her butt, It's just so big. 

I can't believe it's so round it's like out there. I mean, Ug Gross. Look!

Shes just so....

BLACK!

I Like big butts and I cannot lie!

You other brothers can't Deny;

When a girl walks in with an Itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get

Sprung, wanna pull up some, cause you notice that butt was Stuff

Even the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop starin'.

Oh baby I wanna get wit ya, and take your picture

my home boys tried to warn me, but that butt you go makes me so

Horny;

Oh rumplesmooth skin ya say ya wanna get in my Benz?

Well use me use me, cuz' you aint that average groupie.

I seen her dancin'

To hell wit' romancin' 

Shes Sweat;

Wet;

Got it goin' like a turbo jet;

I'm tired of Magizines

Saying Flat butts are the thing;

Take the Average black man and ask him why;

She gotta pack much back 

So Fellas

YEAH!

Fellas

YEAH!

Has your girlfriend got the butt?

HELL YEAH!

Tell ya' Shake it

SHAKE IT!

Shake it!

SHAKE IT!

Shake that healthy butt

Baby got back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the facultu advisor, who was present in the building demanded. 

"TURN THIS VULGAR MUSIC OFF!"

"I can't!" Li fumbled with the switches. 

_Baby Got back._

I like em' round 

And big;

And when I'm pullin A gig I just can't help myself 

I'm actin' like an Animal;

Now heres my scandal;

I wanna get ya home, 

and Uh! double up Uh! uh!

I ain't talking about playboy;

Cuz' Sillicon parts are made for toys.

I want em' real thick an' juicy;

So find that juicy double;

Mix-a-lot's in trouble

Beggin for a piece of that bubble;

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Not need bimbos walkin' like Ho's

You can have them bimbo's - I'll keep my women like flo joe'

A word to the thick so sistas I wanna get wit' ya;

I won't cuss or hit ya'

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna

*Aaaaahhh!*

Till' the brink of Dawn!

Baby got it goin' on;

Alotta sense to write this song;

Cuz' them punks like to hit and Quit it -

And I'd rather stay and play; 

Cuz' I'm long;

And I'm strong;

And I'm down to get the friction on;

So Ladies!

YEAH!

Ladies!

YEAH!

Ya wanna roll my mercedes?

YEAH!

Then turn around, stick it out, 

Even white boys got to shout;

Baby got back.

Baby got back!

Yeah baby; When it comes to females - Cosmo! ain't got nuthin' to do with my selection. 36 - 24 - 36? Ha ha. Only If she's 5' 3".

The faculty advisor was now pulling at chords on the speakers, and on the system. 

_So your girlfriend grows a honda -_

Playin' workout takes my fonda- 

But fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her honda - 

My Anaconda Don't want None unless you got buns hon.

You can do side buns or Sit - ups

But please don't loose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role - 

And tell you that the butt ain't gold - 

so They toss it 

Leave it

And I pull up quick to retrive it. 

So cosmo! says your Fat

well I ain't gone wit that

Cuz' your waist is small and your curves are kickin' 

And I'm thinking about Stickin'. 

To the beanpole dames in the magizine

You ain't it Miss thing

Gimmie a sista 

I can't resist her

Red beans and rice did miss her

Some knuckle head tried to diss

cuz' his girls were on my list

He had game but he chose to hit em'

and I pull up quick to get wit' em'.

So ladies if the butt is round

And you want a triple x blow down,

Dial 1-900-Mix-a-lot,

And kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back.

Baby got back.

little in the middle but ya' got much back

Little in the middle but ya' got much back

little in the middle but ya' got much back

little in the middle but ya' got much back

Sakura tried really hard to stifle a trumphant laugh. 

"Let's go!" Melin hissed.thay had nearly reached the door. 

"KINOMOTO! RAE!" The faculty advisor shouted. They stopped. "Turn." Sakura and Melin turned. 

"Oh...." Melin started. 

"Shit." Sakura finished. 

"You three have a lot of explaning to do." 

"Three?!" Melin and Sakura said at the same time. 

"Yes, you didn't think I'd let Li Sayoran get away with this did you?"The faculty advisor said. Li's jaw dropped. 

"But what abour Jameston?" Sakura asked, feeling a tiny twinge of sympathy for Li. 

"My nephew would never do anything like that."

"Yeah, his halo's a little off." Melin grumbled. 

"So what exactly happened?" principal Naoko asked. 

"Okay, _First_ of All, Melin didn't do anything." Sakura said. 

"Well, what happened?"

"I riggen the PA system, so when the D.j was turned on, the Cd would be activated...." Sakura mumbled. 

"But I got the layout of the Pa wires!" Melin piped up. She wanted credit for sabotaging the dance too. Lilooked like he was about to cry. 

" I.... got.... DETENTION!!!!" Li walied on the way home. 

"Shut up, or I will bust your ass, and that is _not _an exaggeration."

"You don't understand!" Li wailed. "I never got detention before!"

"Think of it as a badge of courage." Sakura said scarcastically.

"What does 'Mummy' have to say about this?" Li asked in the same tone. 

"Nothing." Sakura looked down. 

"You mean she doesn't care?"

"No she cares."

"Then what?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS OKAY!!!!" Sakura yelled, and ran ahead. 

NEXT DAY:

Sakura would have been going to school, but she had Suspension. Sakura was sitting on the front doorstep, in her usual baggy cargo jeans, black t-shirt, and blue hooded sweatshirt. It was kind of cold. She fumbled with a silver locket in her un-gloved hands. Her hair was in a short ponytail. 

"Umm... Sakura?" A voice asked. Her head shot up immeadtley. 

"Li."

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you on my property?"

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry If i said anything yesterday. You seemed kind of upset. " Li said. 

"Oh."

"So what about your mom?" Li asked. This time Sakura did punch him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, does your face hurt?" She said, and went inside. 

"Man, what happened to your nose?" Jameston asked. 

"That punk..."

"Oh, Sakura?" Jamestomn asked. "What did you do?"

"I just asked about her mother."

"Don't blame her" Jameston said. 

"Why?" Li asked. 

"Well, Nadishiko, her mother, she died when she was seven."

"What happened?"

"She comitted suicide."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Koyoko: AND! what about that? Please tell me what you think!!!! Chapter 5 comminbg soon, If this on was O.K.... REVIEW _PLEASE!!!!_


	5. Sayoran' s Party

WATCH OUT!!!!!

Chapter 5; Punks Are About

Okay, I'm VERY VERY sorry about the delay on Chapter 5, I just had a ton of stuff to do. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Sayoran was having a Hawaiian- style end- of - the year party. He always had one at home. He had posters up everywhere, and invitations passed out. Unfortunately, One of these invitations ended up in the hands of Melin Rae. 

"This is one party I have no desire whatsoever to crash." Tomoyo slumped back in her mother's comfy armchair. 

"I don't have any ideas. " Sakura said. 

"Come, ON! Do you have no creativity!" Melin tossed around her bright sunflower yellow hair. 

"No, wait, I saw this thing in a magazine-" Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo.

"If you insist, Why don't we cut the power, and tamper with the lights so that they'll flash on and off. " Tomoyo suggested.

"I have a better idea, " Sakura protested. 

"What, then!" Tomoyo sounded exasperated. 

"This is gonna be good..." Melin smirked.

- * -

Sakura was at home organizing her latest scheme. She heard a rapping noise at the window. She saw a face pressing against the glass. Without thinking, she let out a monstrous scream. Li Sayoran tumbled through the window. 

"Shut up, Will you!" Sayoran pleaded. Sakura closed her mouth. Something was different about him. Parts of his hair were bleached and dyed. He was wearing baggy black jeans , and black steel-toed boots, With a T-shirt that said, WELCOME TO New York, with a smoking gun barrel pointing at the viewer. He had a chan on, and a hole on one leg of his jeans. 

"You're not a preppie anymore!" Sakura said, then she shook her head. "What the hell are you doing! Climbing through my window!" 

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you this." He handed her a piece of paper. 

"It's an Invation." Sakura glanced at it. 

"Yup, okay, bye" Sayoran walked over to the window. 

"Wait a second!" Sakura grabbed his arm. "Use the friggin' door!" 

"HEY!" Toyua yelled. "Did I hear someone screaming?" 

"Okay, fine, use the window." Sakura let go. 

"I heard you scream!" Toyua rushed into the room with a baseball bat. 

"No, you didn't." Sakura half-smiled.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"HEY!" Mr. Kinomoto yelled from downstairs. "CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN!"

After Toyua had left the room, Sakura reached for the phone. 

"Hi! Melin!"

"Tomoyo?"

"No.........."

"Sakura?"

"No........."

"SAKURA!"

"No........."

"God, you are so annoying at ten o' clock at night. Have you been drinking coffee again?"

"Yes......."

"No more coffee!"

"Okay, fine, whatever. Listen, Sayoran just gave me an invitation to his party. "

"Just gave you?"

"He climbed through my window."

"What!?"

"Never Mind."

"Point being....."

"I can't crash the party!" Sakura blurted. There was a moment of awkward silence on the other end of the phone. 

"Don't tell me your bailing out on me too." Melin said finally.

"Huh?"

"Tomoyo and Eroli are going too."

"I can't imagine Tomoyo in a grass skirt." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Look who's talking." 

"Well, Maybe you could go too, I mean, maybe we could put 'happy shots' in the punch, or Toyua's magic stuff....."

"FINE! you win...." Melin groaned. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

AT THE PARTY:

__________________________________________________________________________________

The party turned out okay, for the most part, the only thing that was 'Hawaiian' about it was that all the drinks had umbrellas in them. 

Sayoran had a huge house, and they had a D.j. The best part was everyone looked like a punk. 

Sakura had streaked her bangs white for the occasion, and wore a black shirts, fingerless gloves, and baggy jeans with boots. Melin had bleached her hair, and wore a black skirt, boots, and a black shirt with a spiked choker. 

Tomoyo showed up later with Eroli, also dressed in black and White. Well, Tomoyo wore white, Eroli wore black. 

"Oh, Hi!" Sayoran ran up to them. "Weren't sure you were coming." 

"This is a pretty cool party, actually, nice job." Sakura commented. Sayoran's hair was dyed blue on the top. He was still wearing his 'Welcome To New York' shirt with the smoking gun barrel. He was wearing black pants with a chain and boots. 

"Yeah, Could you believe there were some assholes that showed up wearing grass skirts and coconut bras?" Sayoran shook his head. "I had to lock the back door. "

The music stopped then started up again. 

_Oh My God, Becky look at her butt..._

Sayoran smirked. He saw a smile begin to start on Sakura's face. 

"Come On" Sayoran grabbed her hand, and Sakura allowed herself to be led.

"So what made you give up the Brook's Brothers routine." Sakura asked. She and Sayoran were sitting outside on his Patio. He had a pool, and Eroli and Melin were trying to push Tomoyo in.

"Well," Sayoran said. " If you can't beat em' Join em'." 

"So, you ready for football practice tomorrow?" Sakura smiled.

"That was _you!?_" Sayoran stopped. They were walking along the pool deck, now. Sakura smirked. "Sorry." Sayoran said.

"For...." Sakura raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, about you mother. I didn't know." Sayoran said.

"It's okay. I think I kinda overacted." Sakura stopped. Sayoran leaned in for a kiss. 

-_ BIG MUSHY KISSING SCENE INSERTED HERE _- 

Sayoran leaned away. Sakura glanced at the pool. Without a second thought, she pushed Sayoran in. 

"HEY! What was that for!!" Sayoran yelled.

"That's my way of saying, you're forgiven." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Okay." Sayoran grabbed her leg and pulled her in.

"GAA!" Sakura landed with a big splash. "Okay, I deserved that." 

"Umm..." Sayoran started. "I know this might not be the best time to ask, but do you want to go to a movie or something?" He asked as he climbed out of the pool. 

"Sure." Sakura said, taking Sayoran's offered hand, and got out. 

__

END

This is the END

ENDING

This is the End. There is no more written here.

END!!!!

Why are you still here!?

_______________________________________________________________________

Okay, so I'm finally all done! Please review and give me thoughts, comments, or suggestions for my next story (Which will not take an Eon to write)

__

Ever Mind The Rule Of Three:

Stay away from Crack, Cocaine, and Coffee.

Have a nice day.

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
